SasUKE Drabbles
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: SasUKE couples that I personally like. Got any that aren't on the list on the 1st chapter, tell me.
1. INTRODUCTION

**SasUKE Drabbles**

**These are short stories of Sasuke being a UKE. All the couples I like him paired with will be written. If you would like one with a person I have not written him with, please tell me. **

**Couples I will be putting already (not necessarily in that order):**

**Sasuke/Kakashi**

**Sasuke/Iruka**

**Sasuke/Naruto**

**Sasuke/Itachi**

**Sasuke/Shikamaru**

**Sasuke/Kiba**

**Sasuke/Kabuto**

**Sasuke/Sasuke (for other character's pleasure)**

**Sasuke/Neji**

**Sasuke/Asuma**

**Sasuke/Gaara**

**Sasuke/Haku**

**Please, ask for any others you wish to read. Thanks for reading.**


	2. IRUKA

**Iruka**

Iruka Umbino couldn't help but notice his smartest and most well behaved student squirming in his seat today. He sat in the back where he knew Iruka wouldn't let the girls sit because they never paid any attention in class.

Sasuke Uchiha was his name. He had dark hair with a blue tint and his eyes were like the new moon. Right now though, they were glazed over and his mouth twitched like he was sucking on a lollipop, or wanting too. His body moved as though he was rubbing his butt into the chair. When Iruka was passing out papers, he noticed that Sasuke humping the seat slowly but roughly. His pants looked tented and on his hands was stroking the fabric against the hardness.

Iruka left and didn't say anything, hiding his face because he feared he had a nosebleed. He turned back once to see Sasuke's face burst into ecstasy as though he had just experienced his first orgasm. Iruka had a feeling that was it.

When recess came, Iruka couldn't take it anymore. He asked Sasuke to stay behind and went to stand in front of the seat the boy occupied.

"Sasuke… What are you doing?" He asked quietly because the teachers in the rooms next to his could easily hear if he said anything about Sasuke being inappropriate.

Sasuke blushed slightly, but didn't open his mouth. He hadn't all day. He adverted his eyes and his body started rocking back and forth again. Iruka gulped.

"Sasuke what you're doing is-" Iruka gulped again, "highly inappropriate and something that…" He couldn't find the words to finish. The boy was looking like he was caught doing something worst than masturbating in class.

Suddenly Sasuke found his voice, quiet but still there. "Please Sensai. It felt so good." He pleaded. "I can't stop."

Iruka was dumbfounded. He didn't think Sasuke would actually say what he was doing was good. He thought Sasuke would apologize and say he wouldn't do it again. He needed to set this right before he got hard.

"Sasuke, you're young and you shouldn't be doing such things at your age." He said shakily but firmly. Sasuke flinched and got up. His pants were tented and he bent over the seat and placed his hands before Iruka could move, on his crotch. Iruka reddened; he was hard.

"I'll…" Sasuke looked uncertain. "I'll suck on it for you. I'll let you touch me. If I can do it in class more. Please Sensai, I'll strip too."

Iruka's mind went blank. Images of the young Uchiha naked, sucking his dick in his small mouth. His hands playing with his balls and the young boy's erection standing proudly between his legs. He shook his head and backed up.

"Sasuke! That's… You need to leave now. I'm… I'm your teacher!" He said desperately trying to keep the want out of his voice.

Sasuke continued though, "I'll bend over your desk and you can see why I'm… hard. You can play with it too if you want. It feels so good between my cheeks. It hits this spot and my legs feel numb." Sasuke placed his hands on his butt and rubbed the cheeks together and it was only then when Iruka saw a remote on the seat behind Sasuke.

It was a vibrator remote.

Iruka gasped silently. Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha, the heir to the most powerful clan (next to the Hyuuga's), perfect child prodigy… was using a vibrator to pleasure himself in class and wanted to keep doing so enough that he said he'd suck off his teacher.

Sasuke started moaning freely now. His legs were locked together and his young dick rubbed against them.

Iruka walked away and sat at his desk. He couldn't do this to a student! He could lose his job! But the boy was sexy, even at his age. Kakashi was the same way. He couldn't deny he wanted the boy. He wanted to fuck the boy and have him on his knees sucking his dick.

He never noticed, however, in his inner rant, that Sasuke started stripping at the desk. The boy walked over, limping slightly because of the size of the vibrator in his small ass. Only when he stood in front of his Sensai's desk did Iruka notice him.

He gasped and jumped up. He looked to the windows that led to the playground outside. The other kids could see them if they looked! He ran to them and closed the curtains. "Sasuke!" He yelled and looked back but lost all ability to speak at the sight he saw.

Sasuke was on his knees, ass facing his teacher with the vibrator sticking out of his ass. The boy pushed the toy back in and moaned. "I used too much lubricant to put it in. It keeps falling out, so I got to put it back in. It always hits that spot. What is that spot, Sensai?" Sasuke turned his head and looked at him with lightened eyes.

Iruka felt his mouth move, "It's your prostate. It's your pleasure spot." His breathing heightened.

Sasuke nodded slightly and looked at the clock. "Sensai! If we don't hurry, then recess is going to be over!" He whined deliciously. "I… I wanted to suck you. I wanted to see if I could. Then…"

Iruka gulped, "Then…?" He asked.

Sasuke stared him in the face. "I wanted to see if you'd hit my spot too. I want you to fill me like my toy. The books I read said it felt good when we finished because you'd squirt your hot juice in my hole. I want to feel that, Sensai." He asked.

Iruka felt himself hurrying to drop his pants and pull off his shirt. His shoes were kicked off and the cold air hit his ten-inch dick. It was standing straight out with the foreskin pulled all the way back and the veins were pulsing. He heard Sasuke gasp.

"That's what's going inside of me? It looks so big, Sensai." Sasuke crawled over, shaking his ass to move the toy around. "Can I suck on it?" He asked, tilting his eyes up.

Iruka nodded.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of it and kissed the tip. He pulled back and licked his lips. He smiled cutely. "It tastes good, Sensai." He leaned in and took what he could in. The boy was a natural. He didn't gage or say he didn't like it. He took about six inches in when he couldn't anymore. His right hand went to play with his teacher's balls; he rolled them and cupped them gently. He pulled back and licked the underside of it and took a ball in his mouth.

Iruka felt his head go dizzy. Had the boy practiced this? He was so good! He watched the boy take it in again and again until he felt his stomach clench. "Sasuke, I'm going to cum." The boy's eyes looked up to his and he, surprisingly, deep throated the man. Iruka let a deep moan loose and grabbed Sasuke's head and rammed the whole ten inches in the boy's mouth. He could feel the tip in the boy's throat and the tightness of it brought him to completion. His hot seed dripped down the boy's throat and as he pulled out, Sasuke grabbed it and milked it for the little that didn't go directly down his throat.

Iruka breathed hard and had to sit in his chair before he collapsed. He was spent for the moment.

Sasuke, however, was still hard and walked over to the man. "Do you want help getting hard again? I still want you to fill me up." Iruka nodded. He watched Sasuke sit carefully on the ground and lift his hips to show the bright blue vibrator end in his hole. Sasuke carefully slid it out and Iruka marveled at the size that fit in him. "You can put this in yourself and then yourself in me." Sasuke suggested.

Iruka, surprisingly, agreed. He grabbed the vibrator (still covered in lube) and bent his body his lower body to show his hole to his student. Sasuke, before Iruka could slip it in, crawled over and licked the hole. Iruka gasped.

"Can I taste you here too?" Iruka nodded. It reminded him of Kakashi; the two of them had many trysts with each other. He watched his student suck of the ring of muscles and his dick started to harden again. Sasuke stopped for a second. "Can I stick it in you, Sensai?"

"Yes." Iruka hastily said. He wanted that thing in him. His hand was going numb from the vibrations. It was on medium, he could tell. "Go get the remote, Sasuke." He demanded huskily. He watched the boy obey and dropped it in his hands. He gave the vibrator to Sasuke and moaned in appreciation when the vibrating hardness was pushed in his tight hole. He moved his lower body to have his hole on the seat and rubbed it back and forth. He put his legs on the ground. "Get on the desk and lay on your stomach."

Sasuke obeyed and Iruka could see a tiny bit of lube slipping out of the boy's ass. Iruka stood and went behind the boy and lined up his erection with the boy's entrance. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Ready?"

He got the hot response of, "Oh! Please, Sensai… Fill me!" Iruka pushed the tip in and watched the skin stretch and reddened slightly. He heard the boy's breathing quicken. He used his hands to push the cheeks apart and watched as he pushed farther in. The skin was stretched a fair bit (the width was four inches) and the whole thing was in. "Oh! Sensai… It's so big in me! I feel so full!"

Satisfied, Iruka pulled out and thrust hard back in. He continued to thrust hard and listened to his student's moans of "Please!" and "There!" He felt his blood pumping and he slapped Sasuke's left cheek hard enough to leave a print. "Ah! Punish me, Sensai!"

He didn't know where the boy learned such phrases, but he continued to pound the boy's round ass with a passion. His ass felt wonderful with the way he was moving; the vibrator moved roughly with his thrusts. "Ah! Ah! Sensai!!" Sasuke screamed. He felt the boy's channel grip him hard and he hit the spot in him once more before spilling his seed in the ass he fucked. He moved still with the seed that slipped out.

Iruka fell back into his chair and watched in fascination as his seed dripped from the Uchiha's ass and onto the floor.

He was so going to let Sasuke use his vibrator again.


	3. KAKASHI NARUTO

**Naruto/Kakashi **

**(Kakashi and Naruto will each be given another chapter)**

Sasuke panted, drool dripping from the right side of his mouth. He was moving back and forth, hands placed in front of him, on his seme's stomach. His seven inch dick was standing proudly; dripping heavily onto his seme's stomach and where the huge ten inch dick that pulsed in him was. He felt himself clenching the rod in him; it was hitting his spot so hard.

It was hard to believe that Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last, the loser… was the seme of the relationship. When they first started dating, after figuring out they liked each other, they ran each other's hand all over their bodies. Somehow Sasuke had ended up on his stomach with his ass high in the air and Naruto humping him from behind, almost slipping the tip of his cock in Sasuke's virgin hole.

"Sasuke-chan…" Naruto whispered. The worst, to Sasuke, was that Naruto loved the fact he was top. He had always been under Sasuke in everything else, but after finding out Sasuke loved to take it up the ass, hard and fast enough to leave bruises, Naruto never let it die down. "Faster baby… You got to go faster if you want my cum dripping out of you, Sasuke-chan…"

It was even more embarrassing when Sasuke found out and accidently told Naruto that he loved the feeling of cum slipping from his abuse hole. Naruto usually fucked him hard and fast multiple times and watched as Sasuke rubbed his ass cheeks together to feel the cum move inside him. Sasuke usually got hard again afterwards too.

Sasuke sped up, knowing he was going to get filled once again. It was their fifth time doing it today. He felt so dirty and so much like a whore for suggesting to do it on the mission they were on yesterday. It was even more embarrassing when Kakashi found them… and joined.

"_Are you sure you want to, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto whispered, licking his uke's ass cheeks. "Right where Sakura and Kakashi-Sensai could find us?" Sasuke pushed his ass back. _

_They were sitting in front of the fire. Kakashi's tent was on their right and Sakura's was next to it. On their left was theirs. Sasuke then lay on his back and then used his hand to spread his legs and ass. He could feel his ass tightening at the thought of being pounded._

"_Yes… Naruto…" He moaned. His black eyes were glazed and looked almost gray. His mouth was covered in Naruto's seed from the head he gave him earlier in their tent before they moved outside. "Put your dick in me, Naruto. Fuck me… Treat me like a whore…" He turned his head to the woods and his right hand rubbed his hole roughly. _

_Naruto smirked. He loved it when Sasuke lost control. He rubbed his dick and fondles his balls. Earlier before Sasuke gave him a blowjob, he had fucked his little Uchiha's ass and left bruises on his hips. "Alright…" He grinned wider, "But you got to let all the cum flow out and drink it. It'd be so dirty from your filthy hole."_

_Sasuke bent his back, his nipples hard and pointing up. Naruto bent over him, dick lined up with his boyfriend's hole. He brought Sasuke's legs up and over his shoulders. He then rammed into Sasuke, loving the silent scream Sasuke cried out._

_He showed no mercy, fucking the brunet boy. He saw Sasuke squirming as his special spot was hit. His head was thrown back and his eyes were clenched tightly shut like his ass was on Naruto's dick._

_Naruto was about to say something, but glanced up and saw Kakashi poking his head out of his tent, wide eyed. He smirked at him and Kakashi blinked. Knowing Sasuke couldn't see, Naruto motioned him forward, chuckling softly when he saw the bulge in their Sensai's pants. "Sasuke-chan… we have company." _

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he blushed tomato red when he saw Kakashi kneeling behind him. His hands went to his mouth and covered the moans that spilled out from Naruto's thrusting. Naruto almost laughed. "Let me just finish this and you can have a go. Sasuke-chan won't mind." Sasuke tightened. He felt the urge to present his ass to his Sensai, have the older male dominate his pale body._

_It only took a few more thrusts and Naruto came heavily into the boy under him. Sasuke threw his hands away from his face and next to his head, crying out loudly. He came hard, his cum splattered onto his stomach and face. "Lick it up." Naruto ordered. Sasuke obeyed, licking his cheeks and scooping the cum that stuck to his stomach._

_Sasuke looked up, seeing Kakashi undoing his pants. Naruto chuckled, "On second thought, Sasuke-chan… You don't have to drink my cum. It'll show Kakashi how much of a whore you are if he fucks you now." Sasuke whimpered but got up and leaned over, his ass facing Kakashi._

_Hearing the man move behind him, he used his hands to pull his cheeks apart and rub the cum in. He moaned when Kakashi smacked his cheek and he dropped his hands. As Kakashi grabbed his hips, he braced himself as he felt the huge member enter him. His already stretched hole was filled again and he couldn't help but feel like Naruto was right._

_He was a whore._

"Kami… Sasuke-chan…" Naruto moaned. He bucked his hips up and watched Sasuke take it. He tightened on him and he moved his hands to his cock, rubbing it roughly. "That's it… rub it hard, baby."

Naruto, though acted like a pimp to Sasuke, loved him very much. He hated seeing Sasuke hurt and always wanted to hold him tightly.

He pulled Sasuke down and onto his chest, ignoring the gasp from the Uchiha. He thrusted hard and he felt Sasuke wrap his arms around his neck and his face bury itself into his shoulder. He moved with him, breathing heavily onto his Seme.

"Sasuke-chan… You're so beautiful." He called him that all the time. Sasuke was, sometimes, to beautiful to be a boy.

"Naruto! Please! Cum in me!" Sasuke squeezed Naruto with all he had and he felt himself cumming from the pressure on his spot. "Naruto!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cheeks and rammed hard into Sasuke, loving the feeling of his cum spilling into his uke's tight ass. For a moment they lay there, Sasuke breathing hard and Naruto feeling like Sasuke's ass was milking him for more.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. Naruto returned it passionately.

Naruto pulled back. "I love you too."

**Really short, sorry. I'll make the next Kakashi/Sasuke and Naruto/Sasuke longer. Thanks.**


	4. KIBA

**Kiba**

Sasuke sighed and turned over in his bed. Akamaru cuddled up with him, sticking his cold nose in his neck. Kiba spooned him with his arms around his waist, dipping lower every second. Sasuke was ready to tell Akamaru to scram and not to come back for the day. He regreted it though, because he had sent the dog away yesterday to get busy with Kiba.

He heard a growl behind him and he knew then, his ass was about to get owned. "Akamaru, I'll take you for a walk all around Konoha later if you leave for a couple hours." Kiba whispered. Sasuke felt the little white dog move and heard his small feet pad across the room and out the door. Kiba leaned over and licked his neck. Sasuke moan softly and stretched causing Kiba to nip at his heart beat. "How's your ass?" He asked smirking.

Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs, "Hurts so good, Kiba. I don't think you showed me how much of a dog you really are yesterday." He wiggled his ass into the erection growing behind him. Kiba growled and thrusted, grinding his erection into him. Sasuke grabbed Kiba's hair and pulled their mouths together in a searing kiss. Kiba's hands roamed and pinched.

One hand caught his nipple, pulling and tugging harshly just the way Kiba knew Sasuke liked it. The other hand, however, grabbed the younger boy's member, pumping it to hardness.

Sasuke pushed the hand that didn't hold Kiba's hair down. He pushed away Kiba's hand from his cock and placed it on his entrance. "Rub it for me, please." Sasuke mewled. Kiba listened to his lover's wim and began rubbing his entrance with two fingers, spreading and pushing the tight ringed muscles. "Just like that, Kiba."

Kiba fondled Sasuke a bit more, then slid from behind him, pulling the other boy's hips with him. Sasuke pushed his ass up and sunk down to lay his top half on the soiled sheets. Kiba watched his lover's hole tremble and his hips move as though he had something huge and hard stuck in him. His member twitched.

"Why is it, that you, Sasuke Uchiha likes it up the ass?" He asked suddenly. Sasuke froze for a second. He had never told anyone how he found out that he was gay. It was when he was younger, around seven. He asked Itachi about it, actually.

_"Nee-San?" Sasuke bit his lip and watched from the doorway. Itachi was reading over some scrolls and held a kunai in his hand, twirling it gently. The older Uchiha brother glanced over and motioned him over with a flick of his head._

_Sasuke came and stopped just before where Itachi was sitting and had been for three hours. "What is it, Sasuke-Chan?"_

_Sasuke gathered his courage, "How do you know if you like someone?" Itachi froze and looked over, a tiny bit of shock flashed on his handsome face. _

_"You feel safe with them. You may think they're funny or charming. Pretty or beautiful... Why do you like one of the girls in your class?" Itachi asked, smirking. Sasuke flushed and hit his brother's arm. He shook his head._

_"What if... I didn't think it was a girl that was nice or funny?" Itachi blinked._

_"You like boys?" Sasuke felt his face inflame once more. He nodded, waiting for disgusted rejection from his beloved Nee-San. It never came. "That's fine too, Sasuke-Chan. But I ask that you don't tell Otou-San this."_

_Sasuke tilted his head. "Why?"_

_Itachi looked away. He pushed Sasuke out of the room, but before Sasuke was a good distance away after protesting, he heard: "I don't think he could handle having two gay sons."_

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Sasuke paused and grabbed his own ass. He squeezed his cheeks and moaned softly when he began neading them roughly.

"Curiosity, I guess." Kiba leaned over and licked Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke bucked and spread his cheeks wide. He smirked.

"I'll tell you later, if you make me scream."

Kiba lapped at the other's hole. He pulled back and grabbed some lube left over from last night and coated his fingers with it. Happy with the coldness raidiating off his three fingers, he pressed them to Sasuke's hole and pushed one in. Sasuke's breath hitched and his hips pushed back on the lone finger.

"More." He breathed out. He felt the second one join in and they began scissoring and stretching. Sasuke grabbed his erection and played with himself like no tomorrow. His moaning got louder and his breathing got heavier.

"Want the third?" Sasuke thought he was going to pass out. "YES!" He said, pumping himself harder.

Kiba smirked. "Well, I'm not giving it to you." Sasuke whined. "I'll give you this." While Sasuke had been preoccupied with his own member, Kiba lubbed up his. He pushed in and felt the tight, hot heat. He groaned and bent over his lover.

Thrusting in and out, in and out, Kiba mounted Sasuke like a dog. He kissed his throat and licked the back of his neck. He felt himself about to cum when Sasuke bared his neck. "What?" He asked out of breath almost.

Sasuke moaned loudly, thrusting back. he gripped his dick with one hand and used the other to balance himself from getting smothered in the sheets. He bore his neck and whispered, "Bite me. Mark me, make me yours Kiba."

Kiba sped up, lube slipping from the uke's ass and Kiba's balls tightened and rose. He was so close. He suddenly buried his head in Sasuke's neck and bite down hard, drawing blood.

Sasuke felt the pain and was almost there. "I'm...cumming! Kiba, Ah!" He felt himself let go. "KIBA!" He screamed loudly.

Kiba felt his dick being squeezed hard and he groaned into his uke's neck. He let him seed fill the boy under him and pulled out after being milked for all he was worth. As they laid there, Sasuke whimpered, feeling the cum drip from him slowly. He turned over and looked at Kiba's satsfied face. "Guess you made me scream after all."

Kiba smiled widely, "Yeah, I did. Didn't I?"


	5. HAKU

**Haku **

It didn't take long for Sasuke to realize that he was trapped. The air was cold and the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. His eyes tried to track the movement around him but the mist was making it very difficult. He wasn't dressed for the weather, not that it was supposed to be cold this time of year. It was actually not even fall time yet.

He had been searching for Naruto, who ran off after dinner because of that stupid little kid. Kakashi had sent him to retrieve the dobe before he got himself hurt and now he had been trapped by some boy who looked like a girl. He had stopped Sasuke and asked him if he was going the right way to get out of the woods and Sasuke felt the urge to help him, seeing as he might have seen Naruto. Then, suddenly he was trapped.

He knew the jutsu was a Kekkei Genkai because he never knew such a jutsu existed. He would have read about it.

"You're not like the other ninja you travel with." The voice of the boy said. It was all around him and he couldn't find him. He stayed still and closed his eyes.

Haku, on the other hand, was watching the boy intently. He was of the Uchiha clan; that tragic clan's survivor. He must be alone a lot. He liked him and he heard that he knew much of his own Kekkei Genkai when Zabuza was awake.

Another reason was because the boy was beautiful. Graceful walking with gentle but sharp features; he was a rather rare creature. Haku blinked; he wanted him.

The Uchiha stayed silent and didn't take any action of escaping. Haku walked quietly towards the boy and then used his Kekkei Genkai, Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique, to trap him.

Sasuke tried to make a break for it, but threw his arms in front of his face to avoid the needles being thrown at him from getting in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to get through.

"Who are you?" He asked, whipping some blood from his cheek. There was silence for a mere moment before more needles came. When they stopped he looked up and found himself looking at a long haired figure in the ice mirror before him.

The boy was wearing a kimono, wood sandals, and an ANBU mask from the Village Hidden in the Mist. In his right hand, he held more needles.

"You may call me Haku, Uchiha." Haku said calmly. His voice was smooth and sounded as if it was rather cheery most of the time. Sasuke stood his ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Even as Sasuke said it, it sounded stupid. It was like something Sakura would say in a whiny, feeble, little voice.

"I was walking around when I saw you. You looked like a fun toy to play with." Haku said in a matter a fact tone.

Sasuke smirked, "Why do I get the feeling you're not always like this?"

Haku didn't say anything, but made copies in all the mirrors as if he was about to attack. Sasuke put up his guard, but was surprised to feel tackled from behind.

_He can travel through the ice? _

Sasuke landed on his stomach with Haku sitting on his back. The Uchiha boy was surprised that he couldn't feel the boy actually sitting on him, but felt as though there was no way he could get up. "Get off!"

Haku watched the boy struggle against him and felt his lower half wake up. He slid down to the boy's ass and began slowly, but roughly rocking back and forth. Sasuke gasped and his cheeks reddened. He was getting humped like a bitch in heat! He tried to struggled more, but the boy above him increased.

He didn't want to beg, but… "Please… Stop." He gasped again when the boy grabbed his crotch and squeezed. Sasuke's hands went to his mouth and he tried desperately not to moan aloud.

Haku pulled down his white shorts and glanced lustfully at the pale ass that was once hidden. He pulled Sasuke up and pushed him against one of the mirrors. "You look to pretty. So red and nervous…"

Sasuke's cheeks were tomato red and his eyes were half glazed. The cold was getting to his lower area and he felt slightly turned on from the touching. His nipples were as hard as rock from being pressed up against the ice and when Haku pushed the rest of him up, he felt his dick inflate.

He moaned quietly, but Haku heard it.

"You like my ice? Do you like it here?" Haku had coated his fingers in ice and was circling them around the Uchiha's entrance, feeling it quiver and shake. "I think you want me to use you. I think you want my ice in you." Haku breathed in his ear.

Sasuke couldn't help but moan. He pressed his top half against the ice and pushed his ass towards the fingers that wanted to breach him. "Ahhh!" He cried out when one finger entered him.

Sasuke had always known he was gay. He had also fingered himself before, being curious. He loved it and was ashamed that he once had done it during class when no one was sitting near him.

The finger in him curled and twisted this way and that. Another joined it and they stretched him, spreading apart and pushing deeper. That special spot deep in him was nudged and he felt his body set on fire. He let out a scream and pushed so much on the fingers that drove into him, he pushed back Haku's hand.

"Found it."

Haku started slowly, but roughly sucking on Sasuke's back, leaving little bite marks in trails. "Please…" Sasuke begged, feeling awfully like a slut. "Please, Haku…" He finally whispered the other boy's name.

Haku quickly undressed his lower half and used ice to coat his member. It hardened to the touch and he placed the tip at Sasuke's entrance. With one hard push, he broke in.

Sasuke screamed in pain and bent his back. His face was pushing into the ground and his fingers twisted in the grass underneath him. He groaned and waited for his pain to be over. He was surprised that Haku had waited. He moved his hips a bit and felt the cold tip of his desire press against his prostate. "There! Move!" He yelped out.

Haku pulled out and thrusted in, repeating such hard and fast. He grabbed the younger boy's hips and raised them up whenever he thrusted back in. "Ah!" "Oh, Kami…" "Please!" Sasuke continued to beg and wither in pleasure.

After a while, Sasuke stopped Haku and asked him to lay down. "I'm not going to run."

He mounted Haku instead. He saw the thick, delicious looking cock standing proudly on the boy's body and he couldn't help but ask if he could take the ice off for a while. When the ice was gone Sasuke licked the tip and began sucking the head. Haku pressed a hand to the boy's mouth and felt the boy deep-throat him.

Sasuke could smell Haku, taste him and Kami, he loved it. His right hand went back to his ass, fingering the hole and using some ice from the ground; he pushed it in and rubbed his hole with his fingers again. He moaned and Haku felt the vibrations. Sasuke could feel the ice melt and the water drip from him. He pushed more in and let it melt once more.

Just before Haku was about to come, Sasuke stopped and mounted Haku once more. He placed his hands on his stomach and led the huge cock back into his hole. "You're so big." He breathed.

Sasuke bounced up and down, up and down, harder and faster than he ever thought he could. He grabbed his own member and pumped it in time with his bouncing.

Haku leaned up and grabbed Sasuke's hips, pulling them down and thrusting up. Sasuke grabbed Haku's shoulder with one hand and pulled their lips together.

Sasuke thought that they must have been a right sight. Sasuke was bouncing on Haku with the aid of Haku's hands holding his hips. He had his arm wrapped around the other's shoulder and he was kissing him passionately. Haku pulsed in and out, stretching his tight hole and ramming harshly into his prostate.

The ice that once covered Haku was melting and Sasuke pumped himself harder when he felt the water dripping from him with every thrust. "Haku!" Sasuke yelped breaking the kiss, the older boy's hands spreading his cheeks to thrust up harder.

"I'm… I'm going to cum!" Sasuke panted out. He was fisting himself, pre-cum sliding down his hand as he worked himself to completion. Haku pushed him on his back and used all his strength to thrust deeply into the Uchiha.

Sasuke was helpless and flung his non-occupied hand to the ground, gripping the grass. As Sasuke came, he screamed 'Haku!' loudly. His cum splattered all over their chests and on his hands that both worked on him. Haku bent over, pulling Sasuke's hips to his, spurting his junk in him deeply. He thrust a couple more times then pulled out and rubbed the abused hole. Sasuke looked up at him.

"This wasn't what I was out for, but I guess it's better than I expected." Sasuke muttered. Haku smiled at him and kissed him passionately one last time before disappearing with ice mirrors and clothes gone with him.

Sasuke got cleaned up, dressed, and then continued to look for Naruto as if nothing had happened. The only difference, was the limp and the slightly painful smirk on his face.


End file.
